1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering control systems for agricultural equipment, and more specifically to a mounting arrangement for a feedback transducer for use in such systems.
2) Related Art
Various types of steering control systems for tractors and harvesting equipment are available which include a transducer or feedback device such as a potentiometer connected to the steering mechanism to provide a signal dependant on the position of steerable wheels. Some steering control systems include a linear potentiometer with linkage for operating the potentiometer as the vehicle is steered. Such systems are often difficult to mount and calibrate, and looseness that is often present in the linkage can cause loss of accuracy and repeatability of the feedback signal. Although other arrangements have been suggested for mounting a rotary potentiometer on the axis of the spindle which supports the steerable wheel or wheels, these have for the most part required relatively complex mountings or mountings with numerous components. Mounting and calibrating such feedback systems, and fitting such systems on existing steering mechanisms without substantial modifications present additional difficulties.